1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capturing media and more specifically to using exposure settings to display and record media.
2. Introduction
Some image capturing devices automatically adjust focus settings and exposure settings. These automatic devices can display image frames in real time on a screen and can capture frame(s) according to the automatic settings. However, automatic solutions oftentimes result in undesirable or unintended results. For example, auto-focus cameras can select an object for focus that is contrary to the user's intention. Also, some users desire the ability to adjust the automatic settings that are applied by an auto-focus camera or add artistic touches to a scene. However, auto-focus devices do provide this level of control.
Other image capturing devices allow users to change lenses, manually adjust focus, change shutter speed, select film, etc. However, manually adjusting an image capture device to optimal settings can very difficult and time consuming.